


Head Games

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Locke & Key
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, really just straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack uses the Head Key on Ty. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Games

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to mention that I in no way thought these two were attracted to each other when I read the books and I think Zack is an abhorrent creature (although damn sexy!). But this just popped into my head one day and I was like, 'dayum'. So, here you go - porn! *throws glitter at you*

Head Key

When Ty met Zack he didn’t think the boy was anything remarkable. All he cared about was the fact that there was another ‘new kid’ to take a little heat off of him and Kinsey. Besides, Ty was pretty preoccupied with everything going on in is life. 

Ty didn’t think it was odd when Zack started hanging out with him, they were both heavily into sports and were therefore popular, so it made sense. But when it was clear that Zack wanted to be actual friends Ty was a bit surprised. They didn’t have much in common and, according to ancient high school social laws, they should run in different circles, but Zack attached himself to Ty in a way he wasn’t used to. Zack accepted him wholeheartedly , he didn’t pity Ty, he never mentioned the tragedy Ty had gone through, he just always wanted to be with Ty.

It was almost as if they were… well, dating. Not that Ty had a problem with that… like, guys being together… it’s just he’d never really thought about it himself. And it’s not that he didn’t feel that way about Zack, but he couldn’t picture himself with a guy… well, that’s not strictly true… and Zack _was_ very pretty - almost girly - and real slim, but built, and his eyes were just… they seemed to look directly into Ty’s soul…but Zack couldn’t possibly feel the same about him - but what if he did? Would Ty go all the way with a guy? Not that he had anything against it, he just hadn’t thought about it… much… and--

“Mr. Locke! Will you please join us back on earth?”

Suddenly Ty was back in his Social Sciences class with a red face and half a boner and he just wanted to melt through the floor. Thank god he was sitting at a desk.

“S-sorry, sir.” he stuttered and lowered his head. To Ty’s eternal gratitude the teacher left it at that and turned back to the blackboard.

He glanced around the room, but most of the other kids seemed to have turned their attention back to the front of the room. His eyes flicked to the clock - 20 minutes left, then he could go home and relax and maybe sort through some emotions…

 

Ty halfway thought he could make a break for home as soon as class let out so he could ditch Zack, but as soon as he was out of the school doors he heard a familiar voice call to him.

“Hey, Ty, wait up!” Zack jogged over to him and clapped a hand on his broad shoulder. “Wanna go dig for clams tonight? I’ve got a bottle of gin I found buried in a cupboard at Aunt Ellie’s - hey, what’s up, man?” He had finally realized that Ty was stiff and looked a little frightened.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just… tired, I guess. Um, yeah, I just gotta stop by the house first and then we can go down to the beach, okay?” he replied with a slightly shaky voice. 

“No prob.” Zack gave him a quizzical look, but didn’t press. He squeezed Ty’s shoulder and felt him flinch a little before he let go. “I’ll meet you down there, okay? See you soon.” 

Ty raised a hand and turned to leave. So much for being alone.

 

Thirty minutes later they were sitting on a blanket on the cool sand, shovels and basket tossed to the side, two bottles - one gin, one ginger ale - sat beside the boys as they drank out of red plastic cups. 

“Ty, man, I’m worried about you, you’ve been weird the past couple of days. We’ve barely hung out at all, not even at school. Did I do something?” Zack’s voice held genuine concern and Ty was touched, but he couldn’t help going ridged when Zack laid his hand on Ty’s knee. It was an innocent gesture, but it was as if Ty could feel electricity flowing into him through Zack’s fingertips.

“No, no! You didn’t do anything. I don’t know, man.” Ty managed. “I guess I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Well, I know that. I mean you seem jumpy. Is something going on?”

“No!” Ty replied a little too vehemently. Zack raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. 

“Hey, I know! Why don’t you let me used the Head Key on you? That way I can help you sort things out and you won’t have to say a word.” Zack grinned at him. 

Ty hesitated. This was clearly the worst idea. But at the same time it would be the easiest way to admit his feelings to Zack. He knew it was cheating, but he honestly didn’t think he could force the words out.

“Alright, let’s go back to the house.” Ty stated firmly. Zack’s eyes lit up and he scrambled to gather up their stuff. 

By the time they made their way up the long stone steps and back to the house Ty was feeling a bit more than buzzed, though it did nothing to calm his nerves. They went into Ty’s bedroom and he dug the Head Key out of his bureau drawer and held it out to Zack. Zack indicated he should sit on the bed and settled himself in behind Ty. 

There was a soft _click_ as Zack turned the key at the base of his skull and suddenly he was looking over Zack’s shoulder into his own head. 

“Jesus, dude, it’s a mess in here.” Zack commented, earning a glare.

“It’s always messy.”

“Yeah, but there’s, like _piles_ of crap in here. Mostly boring shit…” Zack reached into Ty’s head and began to shift things around. “Any idea where I should start?”

“Erm, I dunno… this is making me feel… fuzzy.” Ty’s voice was getting thick and he couldn’t for the life of him remember why they were in his head in the first place.

“Such a fuckin’ lightweight.” Zack chuckled. He dug around some more through piles of essays, sports equipment, lacey bras, and porno mags until he spotted something gleaming way down deep. It was bright and out of focus, but started to come into view as Zack continued clearing away the trappings of youth.

Ty wasn’t paying much attention until he caught a glimpse of what Zack was focusing his attentions on - then his thoughts slammed back into stark clarity. What on earth was he thinking?! He couldn’t let Zack see that, he’d shun him or kick his ass or something! With a curse Ty dove into his head in an attempt to stop Zack.

“Whoa, no, dude!” Zack exclaimed as he swiftly fended off Ty’s grasp. “This is the whole point of me being in here, to see what’s really bothering you.”

Ty groaned painfully as Zack extracted the thought and gently rested it in his palm. Ty was miserable; he could barely look at Zack he was so mortified. Zack, on the other hand, was in awe: standing on his life line were two figures locked in a tight embrace and kissing as if their lives depended on it. There was no mistaking that Zack was the boy in Ty’s arms and he turned to the real Ty.

“Is… is that how you really feel?” he asked quietly. Ty nodded shamefacedly. 

_Here it comes._ he thought to himself, eyes clenched shut. He heard another click and felt a warm palm rest on his forearm. 

“Open your eyes, Tyler. Look at me.” Zack’s voice was commanding but soft and Ty found it irresistible. He was back in his body and Zack was staring at him with blown pupils.

“Answer me.” he said, voice cracking. 

“Yes, it is.” Ty replied, so quiet he thought he may not have been heard. But Zack leaned in close to him and their lips brushed together. Ty let out a little gasp and his eyes fluttered closed. 

“I feel the same way.” Zack whispered against Ty’s full lips. And then they were kissing. 

It was so much better than Ty had imagined - Zack’s lips were soft and pliant, easily giving against his own. He tasted wonderful, like gin, ginger, and the summer sun and Ty couldn’t get enough. He tilted his head and dipped his tongue further into Zack’s honey-pot mouth, causing the other boy to moan. They parted from each other, breathlessly, reluctantly. 

“Want you so bad, Ty.” Zack mumbled against the skin of Ty’s throat as he ran his long fingers through Ty’s short, golden hair. “Wanted you the moment I saw you.”

Ty could hardly believe this was happening, but his earlier question was being answered; yes, he absolutely could be with a guy. With a bolt of certainty he realized that he wanted Zack more than anything right now. He abruptly pulled away from Zack and stood.

“Hang on.” he hastily panted in response to Zack’s crushed look. Ty strode forward and locked his bedroom door before he turned back to Zack with a devilish grin. Zack mirrored his expression, delighted by the implication of hiding themselves behind a locked door.

Ty climbed onto the bed, stretched out on his back, and pulled Zack down on top of him. Zack resumed their kissing eagerly, seeming to be determined to lick Ty’s tonsils. Not that Ty minded in the least. 

“Let me know if I’m going too faAAH!” Ty yelped as Zack nipped at his neck.

“Same goes for you.” Zack leered and Ty nodded, eyes wide with lust. 

Ty slid his hands under Zack’s shirt and met no resistance when he removed it all the way. Zack’s pale skin was flawless, gorgeous, and Ty couldn’t wait to get his hands on it - so he didn’t. He ran his hands up Zack’s stomach, his chest, teased his nipples and reveled in the noises it brought out of him.

They were both painfully hard, groins grinding together as Zack straddled Ty’s sturdy hips. The sensation was foreign and exhilarating and Ty realized he was rushing toward the edge way too fast. He grabbed Zack’s hips to still him and gave a sheepish grin in response to Zack’s confused gaze.

“I, uh, I want it to last.” he explained with an embarrassed chuckle. Zack threw his head back and laughed good naturedly. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. I’m kinda having a hard time holding back, too. Why don’t we, uh, just get to it?” he waggled his eyebrows and Ty chuckled at the playful attitude he knew so well.

“Lead on, baby.” Ty replied in a husky voice.

Zack tugged at Ty’s shirt and he got the message quick. One by one, articles of clothing were carelessly tossed to the floor around Ty’s bed until they were both stark naked and unable to keep their hands to themselves. Zack trailed kisses down Ty’s body and didn’t hesitate to take Ty’s substantial cock into his mouth. 

Ty had had blowjobs before, but Zack was, like, a professional porn star or something. The way he trailed his lips up and down Ty’s length and swirled his tongue around the head, then bobbed up and down a few times before he started all over again left Ty on the brink of consciousness. His breathing was rapid and erratic, but a thought suddenly popped into his head that he couldn’t ignore.

“Are - are you… h-have you ever… uhn ah! Do you bottom?” he finally managed to choke out. Zack pulled off of him with a lewd wet sound. 

“Oh, yeah…” he cleared his throat, voice already taking on a wrecked tone. “Yeah, um, I’ve used, like, toys and stuff, so I definitely know I’m a bottom. But I’ve never gone all the way with anyone…” His perfect, pale skin was getting pinker by the second and Ty found it wonderfully endearing. 

“Well, then, I guess we’ll learn together, huh, babe?” he growled as he pulled Zack in for another kiss. Zack hummed against his mouth, sending a shiver down Ty’s spine. 

“Wanna watch me open myself up for you?” Zack purred in Ty’s ear, finishing with a nip to the lobe. Ty flinched and shuddered.

“Yeah, absolutely.” he replied in awe. He sat up, dug out the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer, and handed it to Zack. 

Zack lay down on his back and slowly spread his knees apart as he trailed his fingers down his thighs. He gave his own rather impressive cock a couple of teasing strokes before opening the lube and slicking his fingers. His first finger slid in easily, all the way to the knuckle, and Ty groaned at the sight - he really hoped this wouldn’t take long. 

Zack let out the most amazing sounds as he worked in a second and then a third finger. He writhed and moved his hips in a steady rhythm to meet the pace of his fingers. It was driving Ty absolutely crazy.

“Damn, that is so hot.” The sentence spilled out of his mouth before he could stop it, but it earned him a heat filled look from Zack.

Zack pulled his fingers out and sat up.

“Lie down on your back, I wanna ride you.” he commanded, voice low.

Ty eagerly complied and Zack slicked up Ty’s heavy cock before straddling him again. He guided the head of Ty’s cock to his waiting hole and sank down just enough to breach the entrance. 

“Oh, god!” he moaned. “I’ve never taken anything this big before - feels so good!” 

“Yeah… yeah! Fuck, never felt anything like this!” Ty uttered through gritted teeth. He couldn’t believe how tight and hot Zack’s ass was. It was incredible and he fervently prayed he could last longer than the time it took to get all the way inside. 

Zack set a slow, steady pace that allowed him to sink comfortably onto Ty’s breathtaking girth. Before he knew it he was seated flush against Ty and he paused, panting, to allow himself to adjust.

“You okay?” Ty asked, gaze hazy and unfocused. Zack nodded and gave a little thrust down onto Ty that caused them both to moan.

“Fuck, it’s so good… Don’t wanna cum too soon.” Zack groaned.

“’Sokay - not gonna last.” Ty told him breathlessly, eyes half-lidded.

“Well, in that case…” A dark smile crept over Zack’s fine features and he started to bounce up and down on Ty’s cock. Ty’s eyes flew open and his jaw dropped at the sensation. Zack was angled perfectly so his prostate was hit with every thrust and within a minute he was cumming, hot and thick, over Ty’s flushed chest with a high moan.

Ty was amazed that Zack became even tighter; between that, the feeling of the hot liquid on his skin, and the beautiful sight of Zack coming undone above him he couldn’t hold on any longer. He let go of the cliff edge, plummeting into the depths of warm, enveloping pleasure. He hardly made a noise he came so hard, only panting rapidly as he slowly resurfaced. 

Zack swayed slightly, a goofy grin plastered over his face. Ty laughed sleepily and pulled Zack down on top of him, heedless of the mess between them, kissing him soundly. 

“That was… wow…” Zack whispered.

“Wanna do it again…” Ty murmured against Zack’s neck as he pulled him even closer. Zack chuckled quietly. 

“We’ll both last longer next time.” 

“Yeah… Hmm, better clean up.” Ty patted Zack’s thigh and he reluctantly collapsed onto his side on the bed. 

Ty wrapped his bed sheet around himself and made a dash for the bathroom. In less than five minutes he returned with two warm, wet cloths and handed one to Zack. 

Once they were reasonably clean they collapsed back onto the bed together. Ty wrapped his arms around Zack and drew him into a sweet, lazy kiss. Zack sighed happily against Ty’s lips , then laid his head on Ty’s chest to listen to his heart beat. 

“Are you okay?” Zack asked quietly after a while.

“Oh, yeah, awesome… You?”

“Yeah, I’m great,” Zack replied and Ty could practically feel him grinning. It made him chuckled and he planted a kiss on top of Zack’s dark hair.

“Good.”


End file.
